In A War Known As A Game
by Nechangi
Summary: Shinichi is back, but after a visit from KID he woke up in a warzone, in another time, in another place, and he's forced to gamble his life in a war he knows nothing about. A war that's seen as a game, in a place where life's seen as unimportant.
1. When The NonGame Starts

A/N:  
>After five cups of coffee. Oh laddergoat, you're so random...<br>I am 12 years old, and what is this?

Choose your character; Renegade bunny  
>Loading...<p>

Words:1.800  
>Chapter rating: T, for death<p>

Press "Start" to begin New Story.  
>[Start]<br>Loading New Story...

* * *

><p><strong>In A War Known As A Game<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 1<br>When The Non-Game Starts**

Shinichi yawned as he walked into the library. He'd been up for what felt like an eternity. Between schoolwork and the dead bodies, that somehow made their way to him on, and of course the police station's many help requests, he didn't get much sleep. Not that he complained; he was back to his old self, which was all that he'd dreamt of and after the fall of the Black Organization his fame had skyrocketed. This caused the reporters to be after him like bloodhounds, wanting him to tell the story of his two years undercover. Telling them that they were very painful memories had been a very bad move that had only served as fuel to their fire, making them twice as fierce. So he didn't tell his story, who would have believed him? Oh, yea, by the way, I lied about being undercover. I was actually shrunken to a child, living with the love of my life, which after two years moved on. Loony bin next, consisting of nicely padded white walls and doctors forcing pills down the throat, yea, not telling that story.

The detective smiled as he stopped in front of his favourite bookcase. He'd done well today; finished today's and tomorrow's workload so now it was time for a well deserved break with his favourite detective Sherlock Homes. He was in the process of picking out a book when someone cleared their throat behind him, seeking his attention. Shinichi spun around; he was supposed to be alone.  
>'Pink smoke, white hat, gleaming monocle,' Shinichi's mind supplied him as he fell unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>He was tied to a chair; he felt it as he slowly woke up. It was a comfortable chair, obviously made to be comfortable since it kept his body in a half-lying position. The more he woke up the less if felt like ropes that tied him and more like safety belts from a car, only more padded.<br>"Shin-chan! Shin-chan, it's time! Wake up," his mother's voice cut through the haze. Her voice was trembling and it sounded like she'd been crying, what was going on? As soon as Shinichi was able to use his body he opened his eyes. A rounded computer screen was in front of him, and he frowned; he'd never seen that kind of screen before. It was transparent and huge, hanging over him like a very close ceiling and as he moved his head he saw that it reached down to the floor. It was like he was lying in a computer tube.

"Shinichi, remember what I told you," Shinichi's head snapped to the other side, towards his father's voice that sounded deadly serious.  
>"What's going on?" Shinichi asked confused, when did his parents get back?<br>"Remember, it's just like chess, but you can't afford to lose too many pieces," Yuusaku said while holding into a crying Yukiko.  
>"What? What the hell are you talking about? Did KID set you up to this?" Shinichi growled annoyed, something was definitely wrong.<br>"You were called in, don't you remember?" after those words his mother began to cry even worse.  
>"No! The last thing I remember is KID gassing me with his sleep-inducing gas," he stared at his mother, seeing her cry like that made him antsy and it didn't seem to be fake tears either.<br>"KID? What are you talking about? You were brought here by an ICCA, Independently Contracted Collecting Agent," Shinichi stared confused at his father; nothing he said made any sense.

"What? Collecting Agent? For what? Where am I? What am I supposed to do?" his father shook his head at his questions.  
>"I'm sorry Shinichi, you're already in the chair, pretending to be confused won't get you out," the detective raised his eyebrows, "we were called in for moral support, look." His father nodded towards the other side and Shinichi looked. There were row after row of the same strange chairs, and the closest chair-prisoner was just a child. She was crying to her parents who were also crying. By almost every chair there were one or two adults, speaking with the one in the chair and Shinichi frowned.<br>"They are just children," he mumbled and turned his eyes to his father demanding an explanation. This couldn't be a set up by KID; there were too many elements, which meant that something else was going on.  
>"Yes, of course. The chairs only works for people under age of 25, but for safety reasons they only take in people under 20," his father mumbled quietly and his mother stopped crying.<p>

"But why? Why are we all here?" both of them looked at him like he was crazy.  
>"War, my son, war," his father sighed, "and you're absolutely right, we should be able to solve these kind of things without killing children." Shinichi became even more confused, war? Since when was Japan at war? Why was he here, he wasn't a soldier.<br>"Since when did a war start?" he voiced his thoughts  
>"Oh, let's see, it would've been year 2135 the war broke out, the 100th anniversary is next year," Yuusaku sounded serious, but he couldn't be, could he?<br>"But, isn't it 2012?" they looked at him with confusion and his father smiled a bit.  
>"I understand that you don't want to see us worrying about you, but this is no time for jokes, and everyone who becomes a player in the War Games, dies," Shinichi froze at his last word; he couldn't be serious, he just couldn't. Shinichi studied them for a bit, they both looked sincere and his mother looked like she wanted to cry again.<p>

It wasn't possible, it was year 2012, not 2234. War Games?  
>"Dad, I'm not very good with games, I'm even worse at war games," the detective mumbled and Yuusaku nodded.<br>"I know, just think of it as chess, and don't lose your chess pieces. From what I've understood if you lose all pieces, the chair will kill you. There is a small chance of survival, if you take out a certain number of the enemy's aircrafts you will be spared, released for six years and moved to the ground battle when you're 25." Shinichi looked down at himself as two boards of some kind emerged from the armrests.  
>"It's starting," Yukiko mumbled and hugged her husband with a last sob. The boards clicked together and his arms were released from the restraints. The screens flickered on and he grabbed the control sticks that emerged from the board. Buttons appeared on it as well and Shinichi frowned, this certainly looked like some kind of game chair.<p>

"How do I know which button does what?" he asked confused and stared at the board.  
>"It should be at the screen," his father mumbled and Shinichi looked up.<br>"Damn it, dad. I don't think I can do this, even if was just a game... Last time I played a war game I got turned around and walked the wrong way, thinking that my own allies were my enemies," Shinichi mumbled, still not really believing what was going on around him, but still memorizing the action of every button. He waited, he didn't want to press 'ready', there was a time limit counting down, showing how long he could memorize the buttons.

The detective had memorized the actions of every button before half of the time had gone.  
>"Dad, this is all wrong. I don't remember anything like this, I don't remember a war going on," Shinichi looked up at his parents, "I remember it to be year 2012, nut-jobs thinks the world's going to end the 23:d of December, an earth quake happened near the Izu islands, an Italian cruise ship ran aground and capsized." Shinichi was rambling and his parents shook their heads.<br>"No, Shinichi, it's 2234, not 2012. I don't understand what you're trying to do, but it won't help. You need to fight for your life, it should be starting soon," his father said calmly and Shinichi's eyes were drawn back to the screen. The clock was just about to reach zero.

The screen was filled with what looked like a landing bay. It looked like whatever he was going to control was mounted with a camera and was moving towards a small opening. Shinichi grabbed the control sticks, one for controlling the flight and the other for controlling the weapons and as soon as he was out of the landing bay he increased the speed. He flew over what looked to once have been Tokyo, but it was in ruins. There were a lot of aircrafts around him and they had a small membrane of green around them, rendered by the computer. They were all flying toward a battle that was taking place over the city. There was a small number above him and Shinichi frowned.  
>"What does the number 10 mean?"<p>

"It's how many aircrafts you can use," his father replied quietly and Shinichi hummed. The detective pressed a yellow button and that number decreased by one, he pressed it again and it became an 8. Shinichi threw a glance to his sides; the two aircrafts that he'd called out was heading for him. He panned a little to the right and so did the other planes, and he slowed down his speed to allow the planes to catch up to him.  
>"Interesting," he mumbled when he was flying in a formation with his own aircrafts. Shinichi felt a sharp pain in his temples and instinctively his hands were drawn to them. Something had latched into his head, and a thick cord went from his temples and into the chair.<br>"Mind control?" he mumbled and got back to steering the aircrafts, 'this is ridiculous.' He was nearing the battlefield when he pushed the 'evasive manoeuvre' and he watched how the planes did some kind of wild spin with each other.

It looked like most of the others only used one or two planes, while he had three. The machine seemed to read his mind when he used evasive manoeuvres and avoided the enemy crafts' fire. Shinichi didn't fire, he didn't want to, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
>"Shinichi, you have to fire," his father's voice reached him.<br>"No, they can force me to sit in this chair, but they can't force me to kill. I'm not a murderer!" he answered coldly as one of his aircrafts was shot down and he called in another one. If it really was reality, which was impossible, he didn't want to kill anyone. However it could be reality, once he'd thought that being shrunk to a kid was impossible, but he had been proven otherwise, so jumping realities or dimensions or whatever wasn't so farfetched, or maybe it was? He had to keep an open mind, he'd been shrunk so who was he to say that this wasn't reality.

* * *

><p>AN: This will have 4 chapters

Achievement unlocked: Chapter 2  
>Press [Next] to continue Story<br>[Next]  
>Loading next chapter...<p> 


	2. Refusing to Fight

A/N:

Press [Back] to get to Chapter 1  
>Press [Start] to Continue<p>

[Start]

Loading Next Stage...

Words: 1.700  
>Chapter rating; T, for death<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 2<br>Refusing to Fight**

He had navigated through the battlefield and was apparently heading for enemy lines, or so he figured, since a good piece of the enemy's crafts were leaving the battle to chase him. He dove for the city and navigated between the buildings that were still standing, with a battle like this it had to have been abandoned. Beside his aircraft number he could see a red counter which was increasing. From what he understood that was the number of enemy planes which he'd taken down; he hadn't fired a single shot and yet it was counting upwards. It was counting people who chased him but crashed into buildings. The counter reached 10 and his aircraft number blinked in green, it had increased by one.

The little girl who was sitting in the chair closest to him let out a cry in pain and her screen went black. Her parents started to cry and her chair was moved backwards. Shinichi stared at the parents who lifted their now dead child into their arms and he went cold, was this really happening? His screen blinked and he was back in the landing bay.  
>"How do I get out of this?" he mumbled and felt adrenalin enter his bloodstream.<br>"By fighting," his father mumbled and Shinichi sighed.  
>"I'm not a murderer, I will <em>not<em> kill," Shinichi saw to his confusion how his counter had increased to 35 and he frowned, how was that even possible? Did the ones chasing him crash as well? He'd even gained two more aircrafts which he immediately took out into battle, using three planes at the time was good for evasive manoeuvres but it required an awful lot of concentration.  
>"I don't want to kill," he mumbled when he did the exact same thing as before.<p>

Shinichi flew through the battlefield, and since he didn't need to concentrate on shooting, chasing, allies, enemies or anything, except avoiding getting shot down, it was easy. He ignored everything and just flew through. He was being chased again and went down to the city to check what had happened. It seemed like he wasn't just chased by the enemy, as he received small messages on his screen saying; "I've got your six", "watch out!", "What are you doing?", "Use flares to make them crash!", "I'm coming to help!". Shinichi ignored them and flew past where he'd crashed before. It seemed like he'd been right. He'd crashed into one of the tall buildings just after he'd turned, making it unstable and fell just as other planes came around the corner, and then they must have just continued to crash into each other when they were trying to avoid it.

"I killed them," he mumbled and flew into a tunnel, the counter jumped as five more aircrafts crashed by the entrance. "I killed them all?" Shinichi got difficulty breathing while he was thinking of the little girl who'd been sitting in the chair. He'd caused something similar, and it didn't matter if it was 'the enemy'; he'd killed someone, but he didn't want to die himself. They'd crashed, chasing him, but they were children and they shouldn't need to go through things like that.  
>"Shin-chan, concentrate, we don't want to lose you," he could hear his mother's pleading and he sighed. There was no helping it, was there? He was someone's child too.<p>

"I'm a murderer now, aren't I? And nothing's going to change that," he mumbled to himself as he exited the tunnel with another evasive manoeuvre, which turned out to be the correct move since there were enemy crafts waiting for him. His planes spun around in a strange dance with each other and barely avoided getting hit. He rounded the remnants of a skyscraper and saw how both the counter and aircraft number blinked, he'd reached 50 kills and earned himself new planes.  
>"This will go on forever, won't it?" he mumbled to the screen and sighed. "I'm a murderer, I've killed people, I've killed children, and I'm a monster, I don't want this."<p>

His eyes were drawn to the messages he received; "Great flying skill, this is not your first time in the War. It's my ninth time. I'm watching your six", "Meitantei, what's wrong?", "Help me, please, I'm in my last plane", "Meitantei, answer me!". Shinichi stared at the messages, the only one that called him Meitantei, were Kaitou KID and Haibara, when she thought he was stupid. He closely avoided another collision and went into another underground tunnel system.  
>"KID?" he thought and saw how his own comment was added to the list.<br>"The enemy is grouping by the exit, we won't be coming out alive from here, if you see another exit, take it and I'll follow you." , "Meitantei, can you hear me?", Shinichi stared at the messages, one from whoever was 'watching his six' and one from Kaitou KID.  
>"What's going on, KID?" Shinichi sent, but when it came up on the screen it had been scrambled. "Me a heaa," he shook his head, that was strange but he didn't have the time to think about it.<p>

He was flying through the tunnel when he actually recognised it, it was the same that passed above the underground metro.  
>"Who's behind me? I know an exit," Shinichi sent into the chat.<br>"Katsu," came the answer.  
>"Meitantei, you're scaring me."<br>"Ok, I'll follow you closely." They flew fast through the tunnel and Shinichi ignored the comments by KID, it was obvious that he wasn't with him and Katsu inside the tunnel.  
>"Here," he sent through the chat and blew a hole in the road. "I hope your skill is good, I'd hate to lose you in the metro," came a quick comment when they flew through the narrow tunnels.<br>"Tch, watch it or you might die," he sent back and slowed down, he knew that there were a station just ahead. "Just don't kill me," Shinichi sent to the chat.  
>"HaHa, like I would! I'm Katsu, feared by the enemy!"<br>"_Meitantei_!" Shinichi frowned at the word and almost lost control of his planes, no, he couldn't worry about that comment; he needed to get out of the chair.

"Who are you, I never caught your name," Katsu sent to him.  
>"I'm Shinichi," he answered quickly as they came out from the station and flew into the city.<br>"Why aren't you shooting at the enemy?"  
><em>"I'm not a murderer! I won't shoot them! I refuse to kill!"<em> he sent back and flew in a zigzag pattern between buildings.  
>"Oh, that's strong of you, but it won't get you far in a war, however your flying skill makes up for your refusal to fight," Katsu answered and Shinichi spun his planes around to get a glimpse of his follower. Katsu was using four aircrafts, so he must be really good.<br>"Meitantei! Are you okay?" Shinichi huffed annoyed, he needed all his concentration to not get shot down, he didn't have time to chat.

They were followed by a lot of people.  
>"The metro, go for the metro!" Katsu sent into the chat.<br>"Don't go dying on me!" he sent back and flew into another tunnel.  
>"I never thought of using the metro like this! This is so clever!" Shinichi was proud, the long time fighter didn't think of it, but he had. The tunnel suddenly opened and they were in another landing bay.<br>"Ha, yes! Fire everything you've got! It's the enemy!" Shinichi saw the message but his screen went black almost instantly, he'd been shot down and end up in the landing bay again. The entire room blinked in a red light and a voice called out.  
>"One of the enemies headquarters have been found, it will be marked in red on your screen, destroy it. The honour goes to the third time champion Ryuu and the new fighter Meitantei. Fight as well as them and you'll also be released after your session."<p>

"What? Meitantei?" Shinichi mumbled as he saw the bay doors getting closer. "Katsu are you Ryuu?" he sent into the chat.  
>"Yes, I am. And you're Meitantei? You really are a newbie? That's so funny!"<br>"Great job, Shin-chan!" his mother squealed and he sent her a glance, she was jumping up and down with happiness.  
>"You survived!" his father was smiling at him and he smiled back, he was going to get released.<br>"How do we get the names?" he sent to Katsu.  
>"Hahaha, it's what you entered when you sat down!" Shinichi frowned, when he sat down? He was put to sleep, he never sat down, he was <em>put<em> there, so someone else had given him his name and only KID called him Meitantei.

That should mean that KID really was an ICCA, where was this place anyway? But what happened if it really wasn't KID who had given him his name? What if it was himself and he just didn't remember it, maybe because of the computer interface, or something? Then it could have been anyone who tried to chat with him, it wouldn't necessarily have been KID.  
>"How long does a session last?"<p>

"Only a couple of hours or until you die, however if you start to crash your own planes... The chair will kill you, I've seen it happen." They were flying towards the battlefield so Shinichi didn't have to concentrate so hard.  
>"How long has it been?" he wondered and glanced down, the city looked really awful and dead. "Only two hours, oh, will you join me for dinner once our session is over, they serve great food for the champions and their families! I want to see the face of the newbie!"<p>

Time passed by as Shinichi avoided most of the battle, but still the counter grew which meant that the chasers crashed. He became better and better at the evasive manoeuvres and ended up with 15 aircrafts at his disposal. He flew in and out of tunnels and actually found a military outpost, and he felt horrible about it. Shinichi was trying very hard to avoid the battle but only ended up with finding 'the enemy', and that it was announced from the speakers wasn't making him feel any better. Katsu congratulated him through the chat and decided to stick with the newbie in case he stumbled over any more of the enemy's headquarters or outposts. Katsu was calling him lucky, which wasn't exactly the word Shinichi would use.

* * *

><p>AN: Review, let me know what you think of this strange story :D

Achievement unlocked: Chapter 3  
>Press [Next] to continue Story<br>[Next]  
>Loading next chapter...<p> 


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

A/N:

Press [Back] for Chapter 2  
>Press [Start] to Continue<p>

[Start]

Loading Next Stage...

Words: 2.200  
>Chapter rating; T, for death<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 3<br>Till Death Do Us Part**  
>Shinichi sat opposite to a person who was a couple of years younger than him and looked like a young Araide-sensei. The only difference was that Katsu was watching his back the entire time. He didn't relax and his eyes seemed to always be narrowed with suspicion, they were more cold and observant than Araide's would ever be. He twitched at sounds and looked like a cornered predator ready to latch out at anyone who dared to approach him without his consent, but as he spoke his shoulders relaxed and he looked a bit normal, if one could call it that, he stopped giving off that dangerous gleam and actually looked friendly.<p>

Shinichi was busy eating; his session had been horrible and long, which made him starving. He hadn't dared to ask questions about where they were or how it was possible that it was 2234. He didn't know anything about this world, but from the looks of things they were in an underground bunker. The food was good, but not as impressive as Katsu had made it out to be. Both of their parents seemed to get along fine and Katsu had taken an interest in Shinichi's refusal to fight, he didn't seem to understand compassion and gladly spoke of killing like it was a fun pastime. However, he wasn't the only one. The conversations he'd heard on their way to dinner were all about the war, it was like a game to them, they didn't care about the life they took away.

It wasn't like Shinichi could blame them, they had grown up in an environment that held killing like something good, he understood and found it disgusting, but he would never show that. He still tried to make Katsu understand that he valued life, _every_ life, even if it was 'the enemy'. Katsu had been fascinated by his statement but hadn't cared enough to understand it. Shinichi got the feeling that Katsu looked at him like new toy that he'd found, and it was a bit unsettling, who knew what he'd do once he grew bored. He, the psychopath, wanted to know how Shinichi had found both one outpost and a landing bay belonging to the enemy in the span of only a few hours and he was displeased with "I don't know" as an answer. To be honest, Shinichi had flown at the direction where fewer enemies chased him when he found the outpost.

Shinichi didn't like the place at all. It looked like he had to go back into the machine again and earn himself another exit. The entire world was like a very sick joke and it was obvious that Katsu was like a legend, and that he enjoyed what he did. He was treated like a king by others and as long as he had that predatory aura around him no one dared to approach, but as soon as he dropped it someone was by his side trying to become close to him. Shinichi didn't crawl for him; he would never sink that low, unless his life depended on it. The detective felt that somewhere Katsu was a bit intrigued by that fact.

After dinner, Katsu had showed him around the construction and Shinichi became certain that they were in some kind of underground complex. He'd seen the food plantations covered in UV-light, the chemical mixture that gave them oxygen, nowhere were there windows and the only thing that existed were room after room of concrete and weak lighting. Katsu was mostly quiet as they walked and Shinichi could feel his burning eyes on him. Katsu was studying him, he just knew it and he wondered what he'd done to make the psychopath so interested in him, was it the reluctance to kill? Or the apparently skilled flying? Or just because that he was a rival?

Katsu brought Shinichi to his own room and left with a tilt of his head and a frown. The detective was happy to see the psychopath leave so he could be left in peace, but he was wrong. Once he entered his room he found his parents standing there and one glance at them told him that it was time for a talk. There were three beds in the small concrete room, so he assumed that they'd be staying with him and he smiled a little weakly.  
>"Who are you?" his father asked directly and narrowed his eyes at him.<br>"Yea," he said slowly, "my name is Kudou Shinichi, you are my parents, right?" The detective seated himself on one of the beds and gestured for his parents to sit down opposite of him, it wouldn't give anything to lie at this point. "I have no memories of this world, what I remember is you two, travelling the world. Dad, you're a mystery writer and mom, you're a retired actress, and I'm a high school detective. We live in 2012 in a world that isn't destroyed by war. I've never killed anybody, until now."

He was quiet as his parents looked at each other and mumbled something low.  
>"How did you know how to fly like that?" the question stunned Shinichi for a moment; how did he know how to fly?<br>"You taught me in Hawaii, in the other world," he answered but became thoughtful. His father had taught him how to fly normally, not how to do evasive manoeuvres, how did he know how to do that? They talked for a long while, Shinichi spoke of his world while they explained what had happened to theirs.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was sitting in the chair again, he hadn't gone down without a fight and it was only when they held a gun to his head that he'd seated himself. Katsu had chosen the chair closest to him and had watched the display grinning; he had clearly been amused by Shinichi's refusal to enter the war. The detective had been fighting hard, which had earned him bruises, a bleeding nose and sore knuckles. He'd struck the guard who first tried to force him into the chair, causing a commotion to occur and he hadn't stopped until there were four of them, including two that restrained his arms. He had still tried to kick the one in front, earning a gun to his head from the one standing behind him.<p>

"Nice!" Katsu sent him in the chat as soon as Shinichi was stuck.  
>"Thanks, I aim to please," he sent and glared at Katsu who smiled back at him, completely ignoring his worst death-glare that made normal people want to beg for forgiveness and then hide underneath their bed while murderers wanted to hide themselves behind a cop. Shinichi flew to the battlefield, closely followed by the psychopath, and started his evasive manoeuvres. He thought about flying away from the battlefield but he was stuck in the chair, so it wouldn't do him any good. Shinichi went for a dive and almost crashed into the ground. He went underneath a bridge and into the metro's tunnel network. It was easier to avoid the enemy in the tunnels than it was in the air; there weren't many that were brave, or maybe crazy enough to go into the tunnels.<p>

"So this is what you do all the time?" Katsu sent over the chat.  
>"Yes," the detective answered with an annoyed scowl.<br>"I see," the madman answered and stopped following him to join the battle. After a couple of hours Shinichi entered a tunnel, which stopped in a dead-end so he shot a rocket, effectively destroying the dead-end _and_ blowing himself to smithereens. To his irritation he'd blown a hole into the wall of another outpost which his third aircraft's camera had picked up and it was broadcasted into the room what he'd found. He growled in ire and tugged in his hair while he activated three new aircrafts. He could feel eyes on him and he threw a glance at the psychopath. Their eyes locked, the madman looked angry and Shinichi glared back. He'd seen that murderous look too many times to be affected and the psychopath narrowed his eyes before turning back to his own screen.

* * *

><p>Shinichi flew around a building and suddenly realised that he only had four planes left, and he was using three of them. That was bad, he didn't want to die, he needed to start concentrating. Slowly he increased his own aircraft number without firing, until Katsu showed up. The madman was steering four aircrafts and directly crashed into him with three of them. Shinichi stared at him and he sent him a smug glance, obviously proud of himself.<br>"What the hell?" the detective asked through the chat.  
>"I'm the master, my title won't be challenged by some battle-scared newbie with a bit of good luck," the detective stared at him after he read the message and Katsu smiled.<br>"You're going down, Meitantei."

Shinichi took out three planes again, now he only had one left and now he had bigger problems. He needed to avoid Katsu at all costs and with his superior experience he would take Shinichi down before he had time to blink. For some reason there were four planes marked by yellow on the screen, Shinichi assumed they belonged to the psychopath and that the computer knew that he wanted to distinguish between allies and Katsu. The detective couldn't afford to lose more aircrafts and Katsu probably could. Shinichi activated the countdown to the end of the session, two hours left.

Shinichi gritted his teeth as he saw Katsu heading for him as soon as he was halfway and a thought struck him. The champion hadn't shot him, he'd crashed into him.  
>'No, friendly fire, ey?' Shinichi smirked and threw a glance at the psychopath, who felt it and looked over. Shinichi grinned and waved with one hand; he had an idea and Katsu frowned at him, he didn't like the way the newbie smiled. Shinichi headed straight for the madman still smiling and in the corner of his eyes he saw how Katsu threw him glances. The psychopath grinned when it looked like they were going to crash, but Shinichi sent his aircraft into another spinning dance which made Katsu miss him completely.<br>"Pretty good for a newbie, huh?" Shinichi sent through the chat as he went into a deep dive. "Are you sure you deserve that Champion title?"

Katsu followed him in ire and sent him angry glares, which probably made the more 'normal' people around the concrete complex to bow before him, Shinichi just smiled nonchalantly. They were flying through the streets and Shinichi turned around a tall building. He fired at it and threw a glance over at the champion as his planes became scrap metal. Shinichi grinned and went into the metro, now he had five minutes to prepare the next trap before Katsu's next attack. He could feel the angry glares and the detective yawned; everything to piss off the champion. Shinichi's leader stood completely still and he released a rocket, when he activated it, it would destroy the ceiling of the tunnel.

'30 minutes left,' Shinichi flew through the air at the fastest speed, they were being ignored by the allies, everyone in the facility probably understood that Ryuu was headed out for Meitantei and didn't want to interfere.  
>'20 minutes left,' Shinichi clenched his jaws and was finally able to lure Katsu into the metro. He oozed passed the rocket and activated it, he heard an angry growl from Katsu and sent him a condescending smile.<br>"10 minutes," Shinichi mumbled as he lost two aircrafts to 'the enemy' leaving the tunnel. Shinichi gritted his teeth, it was bad, 'the enemy' tried to kill him and his allies tried to crash him, probably by Katsu's orders. The screen blinked black and Shinichi growled in annoyance, he had one aircraft left.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Katsu's screen blink and he felt his inside freeze. The maniac must've crashed his own planes and as soon as Shinichi was out of the landing bay he accelerated.  
>"5 minutes," Shinichi swallowed and bit his lip when he saw three yellow planes heading for him. He spun the single aircraft around, three other yellow planes. Katsu was controlling six planes and they were all heading for him.<br>'Maybe I could throw something at him?' Shinichi glanced towards the champion and Katsu looked back with a sly grin; he was better than Shinichi had given him credit for. He could barely control three planes while Katsu could control six without concentrating.

Adrenalin was pumping through him, was he going to make it? Shinichi flew away from the battlefield, Katsu's planes weren't faster than his own, he could make it into an endless hunt, or a hunt that lasted for 3 minutes. The detective missed the victorious grin that Katsu sent him as he left the range of the battle area. Shinichi tensed as he lost control of the aircraft and watched as the ground came closer. He stared wide-eyed at the pleased champion who just seemed to enjoy the show; Shinichi had fallen into his trap. The detective had time to glance around one last time, his parents weren't there, so they didn't have to watch their 'son' die. Pain erupted through his body and he could hear himself scream until everything went black.

* * *

><p>Achievement unlocked: Chapter 4<br>Press [Next] to go to Final Chapter  
>[Next]<br>Loading Final Chapter...


	4. The Cure of APTX 4869 Side Effects

A/N;

Press [Back] for Chapter 3  
>Press [Start] to Continue<p>

[Start]

Loading Final Chapter...

Words: 1.400  
>Chapter rating; K+<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 4<br>The Cure of APTX 4869; Side Effects **

Kaito grinned as he saw the Detective of the East enter the library. He was sitting in the armchair and Shinichi had been too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice him, despite the white outfit and top hat. With a grin and catlike movements he walked up to him. He stood behind the detective as he was trying to decide which book to read and Kaito cleared his throat. The detective spun around and The thief sprayed him with a chuckle. Shinichi fell asleep and Kaito caught him before he touched the ground. Why he did it, he didn't know, maybe just because he could.

The thief was watching the sleeping detective with a grin. The gas would keep him asleep for a couple of minutes and he took out a black pen from his pocket. There was no reason for KID not to have fun in the meantime so he drew a KID doodle on the detective's cheek, pleased with his art he waited for him to awaken. Kaito frowned in annoyance when ten minutes passed and poked him in the chest with the pen, the gas should have stopped working by then.

The thief watched how the detective started to twitch and from time to time opened his eyes with an empty stare to look at something only he could see. It was the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen.  
>"They can't force me to kill. I'm not a murderer!" Shinichi mumbled clearly and twitched. Kaito decided that he'd had enough of the detective's creepiness and should wake him. The thief shook him and said his name but Shinichi didn't awaken, so he started yelling and shaking him violently; it didn't work either. The thief had never had anyone react badly to the sleeping gas, and he didn't know what to do. He tried to pour water on him and he even slapped him hard.<p>

"How?" The detective mumbled and Kaito stared at him, why didn't he wake up? Or was he already awake? As Conan he'd jumped of a building, maybe the sleeping gas had subsided and creeping Kaito out was his revenge.  
>"I'm not a murderer, I will <em>not <em>kill," Shinichi mumbled with a frown and opened his eyes that were looking at something.  
>"Hahaha," the thief clapped his hands with a laugh, "very funny Meitantei! I have to confess, you got me!" The detective still twitched.<br>"I don't want to kill," he whispered with a pained face and Kaito was out of options, whatever the detective was dreaming; it wasn't pleasant and he stared down on him. Kaitou KID would never gas someone again, or at least not the detective of the East.

"I killed them," the detective whispered and looked like he was halfway between crying out in pain and disgust. "I killed them all?" His breathing was uneven and he was twitching badly. Kaito folded his mantle and propped the detectives head on it, he was going to stay and watch over him until he awakened. "I'm a murderer now, aren't I? And nothing's going to change that," Kaito listened as the detective's voice grew cold. "I'm a murderer, I've killed people, I've killed children, and I'm a monster, I don't want this." The magician bit his lip Shinichi sounded like he was in pain.

"Oh, Meitantei, what's wrong with you?" he mumbled and sighed. "Meitantei, I wish you could answer me."  
>"KID?" Shinichi suddenly said.<br>"Meitantei, can you hear me?" Kaito was standing on all four and staring down at him.  
>"Me a heaa," the detective sighed in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Who's behind me? I know an exit," he said clearly and KID stared into the eyes, Shinichi was completely gone.<br>"Meitantei, you're scaring me," KID mumbled and swallowed, he looked really creepy.  
>"Here," the detective mumbled and closed his eyes. "Tch, watch it or you might die. Just don't kill me," Kaito had enough and shook him violently again.<br>_"Meitantei!" _he called out but only got a small frown in response.

"I'm Shinichi," he said happily and moved his arms. _"I'm not a murderer!" _the detective suddenly yelled, making Kaito jump back in fright and shock,_ "I won't shoot them! I refuse to kill!"_

"Meitantei! Are you okay?" Kaito called back and received an annoyed huff from Shinichi. "Don't go dying on me!" The detective snickered; he had now gone beyond creepiness to the magician.

Shinichi mumbled a little but stopped twitching, it looked like he was having a calm period in his dreaming so Kaito lifted him and carefully carried him to his bedroom. The thief tucked him in underneath the covers and brought the desk chair to the bed. He glanced to his watch; thirty minutes had passed since he gassed him, but the terror Shinichi had caused him made it if feel like hours.  
>"Oh, please wake up soon," he mumbled as he seated himself beside the bed and sighed, Shinichi was calm and breathing slowly. Kaito waited, maybe he was going to wake up by himself, ten minutes passed, or maybe not. Kaito narrowed his eyes and grabbed into the detective's shoulders. Shinichi's fist flew up faster than he'd expected and hit him in his face.<br>"What! God damn it! That hurt!" the thief cried out, covering his face with his hands and stomped his feet while spinning around in the room.

"Thanks, I aim to please," the detective huffed and Kaito stared at him. His nose had started bleeding, but at least it wasn't broken.  
>"I see," Kaito said loudly and sighed. "You aim to please, by hitting me in the face. Hakuba would love that," he mumbled to himself and took out a handkerchief. The detective was quiet for a while until he growled angry and smacked himself in his face with an open hand, making the thief snicker. "What the hell?" Shinichi mumbled and fidgeted a little. He was gritting his teeth for a while but then relaxed. Kaito sighed relieved it looked like the detective finally had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"Ten minutes," he mumbled and Kaito looked at him. The thief started playing with the deck of cards that he'd been shuffling and watched the detective sleep. He looked calm for a while before he mumbled, "five minutes." Kaito decided to ignore him and continue to shuffle the cards. The detective hummed and his arms twitched slightly. The detective tensed and Kaito observed him. Shinichi grabbed into his collar and screamed in pain. Kaito jumped where he sat and the cards he'd been holding scattered all over the room. The detective had curled up as he screamed and then suddenly seated himself. He looked around, obviously confused and the thief tensed when the detective's eyes landed on him.  
>"KID," Kaito twitched, he'd expected annoyance, anger or confusion, but not relief from the detective, who suddenly laughed. "Did you put me to sleep, and then watched me?" Somehow the detective was having a blast while Kaito had had a horrible time.<p>

"I'm impressed, KID, I truly am," Shinichi said to the white-clad thief after he'd stopped laughing. "It must have been horrible." The thief nodded and started to pick up his cards.  
>"Yes, it was. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen," he mumbled in agreement, "you know, I've never known you were so creepy. I'm never going to put you to sleep again; I'm going to have nightmares about you." The Detective of the East smiled and shook his head.<p>

"Yea, I've seen myself on Haibara's video. It's a side effect of the cure and according to her it's going to wear off in a couple of weeks. She calls it 'Vibrant Dreams', I call it going through hell, since I'm not aware that I'm dreaming and my brain is making up ridiculous scenarios, mostly nightmares, and I never seems to wake up before I'm killed, and _that hurts_," Shinichi looked at his right hand and slowly moved his fingers.  
>"Did anyone come here?" he wondered and Kaito shook his head, making the detective grin. "My knuckles are sore, did I punch <em>you<em>?" The thief smiled annoyed.  
>"Yea, you did. And on a related note, I came with more information about the organization that's after me, which also wishes to punch me in the face, but with a bullet, or an axe," the thief joked and handed over a file to him.<br>"Don't put me to sleep next time." Kaito shuddered and shook his head while the detective looked at the file.


End file.
